Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and mobile device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. With the large variety of operating systems, processor speeds, screen sizes, memory sizes, media capabilities and other characteristics of mobile devices, it is difficult for developers of mobile services and applications to know how many and which devices are able to run effectively the service client or application being developed. Similarly, it is difficult for a user of one mobile device to know what applications and services executing on mobile devices of others will also run effectively on the user's device.